policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baggins
Welcome! Hi Baggins -- we are excited to have Police Quest Omnipedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Police Quest Omnipedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) iceman Hi there. Iceman has been one of my favorite games. Do you think that there is any indication that it happens in the "same universe" with PQ? If yes, I would love to add its information here. MoffRebusMy Talk 12:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :They don't seem to be directly connected other than maybe some general 'Sierraverse' cameos and easter eggs. Its interesting to note Iceman gets a few "Sierraverse" cameos in other games including Quest for Glory. Sadly, Its the one sierra game I haven't completed, due its unforgiving difficult arcade sequences, and requirements of following exact procedures. Its loaded with a few dead ends, maybe worse than KQV. So I don't remember specific cameos/easter eggs, etc. :I've thought about including it and Blue Force in this wiki simply because they were created by Jim Wallace. Other than that, I don't think it would be entirely fair to start branching off webpages random devoted completely to those games, since they are technically different IPs. So maybe just one single page devoted to each of those games, with general information. :In contrast I did include Soft-porn Adventure and Mystery House on their related wikis since they represented games which directly inspired LSL and Laura Bow series. We have also created pages for random references between games on various omnipedias. For example references to Daventry, Graham, and Rosella from newspapers. :Iceman is pretty detailed, that I might actually create a sierra omnipedia specifically for it later on. Although info will be limited to obviously what can be found in the game, alternative puzzle solutions and dead ends, and plenty of detail from the military manual that is required to actually get anywhere in the game. If anyone can dig up any of the concept information for cancelled Iceman II, that should be included as well. But I'm gonna wait on that until people start filling in a bit more information in some of the other Sierra wikis. Right now Ecoquest, LSL, Dr. Brain, Gabriel Knight, and Laura Bow omnipedias are pretty barren. So I won't be creating Iceman just yet, unless you really want one, and will be filling it out actively.Baggins 20:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I agree with your notion that Iceman is quite rich in details and would deserve a wiki, and that's the very reason I proposed to adopt it here. On the other hand, I believe that only rich franchises/series would deserve a wiki; opening a whole brand new wiki dedicated only to one single story which failed to spawn any franchise, would be a bit "too much"-ish. ::That's why I thought that perhaps we could uhm... "tweak" the Sierraverse and... consider Iceman a spin-off of PQ, incorporating its world here, with articles on Johnny Westland, USS Blackhawk etc. This "Golden Mean" would do justice to Iceman and also save us the "trouble" (ok I know it's not a big deal) to create a wiki for it. ::If you agree with me, I will be a good Moff and work on it here, but I would never ask you to open a wiki just for it. So, if you prefer to keep the PQ wiki "pure", I can't but respect that. ::As for the other topics, I have to note that Iceman had very few easter-eggs, if any at all. At least I didn't notice any. Also, I recommend you use a walkthrough; it is winnable. MoffRebusMy Talk 00:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think this wiki should be kept pure. Like I said before if pages exist, only base information should be included, simply to define what Jim Wallace was doing outside of the PQ series. Articles like Johnny Westland, Blackhawk etc, shouldn't be in this wiki (not unless they were mentioned in another PQ game). I've got another idea however, that can be used until a decision can be made however. Further information soon.Baggins 10:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, as here is the plan, I've recently adopted the Sierra Wiki (a dead wiki that only had a 1 article), and began expanding it as the general, everything having to do with Sierra and its subsidiaries (and general ips). It will include some of the games from Ips that started with Sierra but were taken over by other companies. Think of it as a merged omnipedia of all of the other omnipedias but but much broader subject matter. For now it will be the home of the Iceman game and details.Baggins 17:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Gaming footer Your sites are popular for nomination :) Might I include this one in our footers as well? Raylan13 (talk) 19:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Ray, yes, and yes for any future nominations, LOL.Baggins (talk) 10:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Categories Hello there. Sure thing. I'll do just what you told me. But I'm not quite sure about characters from SWAT 4: Syndicate. Should I add them do SWAT 4 Characters category or create a new one? Pages related to locations from SWAT 4 and SWAT 4: Syndicate. Hello there, I just want to ask if it's a good idea to create new pages related to locations from SWAT 4 and SWAT 4 Syndicate, such as Fairfax Residence or Red Library Offices. And also if I create page like this may I add some pictures related to it? But my SWAT 4 game and it's expansion has mod named Graphical Enrichment Mod that improves the graphics and replaces some textures, so it is good idea to add them? Just let me know what do you think about it. Thanks. Best regards Creating pages realted to locations from SWAT 4 and SWAT 4 Syndicate. Hello there, Of course I'll try to write as much as possible about the locations from these two games - I'll look at the interior of the building, map, description from the briefing, things like that. I also will add categories just like these you suggested. And I assume that you don't mind that I have this mod that improves the graphics? I'll send one picture and you will tell me what do you think, okay? And thank you so much for upgrading me to an Admin status on this wiki! I'm very happy to know that! When I saw that nobody wanted to edit pages related to SWAT 4 I thought I might give a try and edit them, as well as creating new ones. Anyway, have a wonderful day and thanks again! RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 20:54, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Graphic mods Okay, so I will do something like this. I will take pictures with original textures (one photo will be at the beginning of the page) and then a gallery. And below the gallery with original textures I'll create another gallery with replaced (modded) textures. What do you think? I'd suggest creating a seperate 'gallery' page, don't need to over due it with photos on the main 'official' page.Baggins (talk) 20:11, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Of course. I'll do as you say. But I'll need some time to take pictures and come up with interesting conceptions about locations. If I had some problems I'll ask you for help (if you are available of course). The Stechkov Syndicate Okay. Let me take care of it. Also, tomorrow I'll finish taking pictures of places (or locations if you prefer) from SWAT 4 and SWAT 4 Syndicate and I'll start describing them based on their description from briefing, map and other things. :Just a reminder please try to remember to sign posts using the 4 tildes~~~~. Using hte term "Places" for categories is fine, asyou might notice we already have quite a few place categories already for the earlier PQ games. Locations with lots of phots I think you are right, and that's a good idea, but to be honest, I don't know how to do it. Maybe you could do it for example on Mission 1 from SWAT 4. Or maybe create the separate gallery on new page.RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 17:17, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Unfortunately I don't know how to either... we may need to petition Wikia staff to help... :(Baggins (talk) 16:11, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::That's good idea. They could help us. RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 15:41, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Galleries Good job with creating the collapse gallery on Qwik Fuel Gas Station. I'll try to do the same for other locations from SWAT 4 in the future. RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 15:36, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Help FlossMaster69 is trying to kill Yo Gabba Gabba with bad words and inappropriate language on Yo Gabba Gabba Wiki.